Double trouble
by KHwhitelion
Summary: A series of drabbles starring Honey and Momiji for me to update whenever I feel like it.


Momiji Sohma lay in bed, on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Aside from a sliver of moonlight pouring in from a crack in the window shade, his room was completely dark. It ought to be, after all it was-he shifted, casting a glance at the clock on his bedsidetable-2:00 in the morning. Nevertheless, he just couldn't sleep. He had tried everything; sleeping in different positions, throwing the covers on and off him-even getting a glass of water and reading until he grew too tired to. But nothing had worked. What he _really _needed, on nights like this, was someone to talk to. But who in their right mind would be up at this hour….? No one _he _knew anyway. Scratch that, he realized suddenly, springing upright. There was _one _person who might still be awake .

Hopping out of bed, Momiji darted down the hallway; since he lived alone, it didn't really matter how loud he chose to be, even if it _was _this early. After a short while of nearly smacking into walls and tripping over desks and counters, he finally reached his destination-a small, somewhat enclosed room with books stacking the walls-and a large table in the center. He smiled, for on top of its surface was a computer-his key to access to the outside world. Attempting to skip in the near-darkness, Momiji found his way over to the chair in front of the computer. Tapping the mouse lightly with his finger, the boy switched the device out of its sleep mode, wincing as the bright light from the screen flooded into his eyes.

Blinking several times, his brow pupils gradually adjusted enough for Momiji to move the arrow that was the mouse along the monitor until he clicked the 'internet' icon. He'd just send a quick email to check….wait. _Email_? What was he thinking? There was a _much _faster way to contact his friend. Shifting the mouse with his hand, he scrolled through his desktop until he found the icon for 'instant messaging.' He smiled. Yes, this way was _de__fini__t__e__ly_ faster.

Making sure he was logged in, Momiji moved the arrow to his 'buddy list, and scrolled through, keeping an eye out for a specific username.

"Hm…." He said aloud, startling himself with the volume of his own voice, "** Royalrodent16****, K****arateca****t****013**….ja! Here it is!" With a squeal of delight, Momiji clicked on the username entitled **cutelilwarrior17**, and wrote:

**BunnyboyMS**hey hey! U still up?

He waited-for what seemed for a very long time, his eyes glued to the screen._ Oh please, please __be online,_ he thought, not wanting to be left alone and with nothing to do. Suddenly, when he was _just _about to sign off, the computer made a strange 'beeping' sound, and a message popped up.

**Cutelilwarrior17: **ya, im up. But y r u?

Momiji grinned, feeling light-hearted now as he typed:

**BunnyboyMS** can't sleep. Dunno y tho.

**Cutelilwarrior17:** oh. That stinks.

**BunnyboyMs** yep. So, wat r u doing up?

**Cutelilwarrior17:** just thinking.

**BunnyboyMS** bout wat?

**Cutelilwarrior17:** well….if I tell u, u gotta promise not 2 tell any1 else. K?

**BunnyboyMS**um….k. wats up?

**Cutelilwarrior17:** I can't stop thinking bout a dance my school that's coming up. Its weird, but im really nervous bout it

**BunnyboyMS** but I thought ur school always hosts things like that.

**Cutelilwarrior17**: it does, but….

**BunnyboyMS**but wat?

**Cutelilwarrior17: **theres a girl I wanna take but I dunno what my friendsll think if I tell them that.

**BunnyboyMS**is this because you guys are supposed to dance w/ all the girls the dance?

**Cutelilwarrior17: **ya. Its wat the host club does, remember? But I really wanna ask this girl….shes rlly nice, and rlly cute

**BunnyboyMS** so ask her! Doesn't matter wat ur friends think, Honey! If there were a cute girl I wanted to take, id ask her!

**Cutelilwarrior17:** is there?

**BunnyboyMS** well….i like this girl, Tohru, but she likes my cousin Kyo.

**Cutelilwarrior17:** aw, 2 bad

**BunnyboyMS**I no. but recently, I started kinda liking another sohma member, but shes kinda young and she already has someone who cares bout her.

**Cutelilwarrior17:** who is she?

**BunnyboyMS** her name's Kisa. She's twelve, but soooooo cute XD she loves Tohru (Tohru's like her big sister) and she's got short orange hair. . I really like her-but I don't know y. but u cant tell any1 I told u bout her, k?

**Cutelilwarrior17:** I wont don't worry. Oh, btw, is she like u? u no, does she turn into an animal?

**BunnyboyMS** yep. Shes a tiger.

**Cutelilwarrior17:** yikes! Oo

Momiji laughed, before replying:

**BunnyboyMS**lol, she's only a lil tiger. Plus, b/c shes in the zodiac, I can hug her and I wont transform!!

**Cutelilwarrior17:** u must luv that XDDDDDD

**BunnyboyMS** weeeeell…….i cant rlly get 2 close 2 her, b/c her 'bf' is rlly protective, and gets mean wen any guy (and Tohru) besides him is around her. TTTT

**Cutelilwarrior17:** hugs poor Momiji! Wait, did u say she had a bf?

**BunnyboyMS**hes not rlly her bf, but he acts like he is. I dunno if she likes him, but he reeeeally likes her. . I dunno wat 2 do.

**Cutelilwarrior17:** hm….thats a problem. This guy sounds like a jerk

**BunnyboyMS** I don't think hes a jerk-he just has trouble w/ his feelings.

**Cutelilwarrior17:** I dont like him. b/c hes not nice 2 u.

**BunnyboyMS**thanks? Anyway, watll I do? I no u have a problem rite now but im so confused! Help meeeee!!!!!

**Cutelilwarrior17:** I have an idea. Y don't u do wat u said earlier?

**BunnyboyMS**huh?

**Cutelilwarrior17: **invite her 2 the dance my school!

**BunnyboyMS**wat?! I cant do that!

**Cutelilwarrior17: **y not? U dont know if she likes the guy who likes her, rite? Wat have u got 2 lose? Plus, ill b there 2 help u if u need it.

**BunnyboyMS**rlly? Thanks.

**Cutelilwarrior17: **np! And ill ask the girl I wanna, 2!

**BunnyboyMS** ok! So, is this goodnight, now?

**Cutelilwarrior17:** ya, I guess. We gotta get up our confidence after all. And we need sleep 2 do that!

**BunnyboyMS**rite! K then! But promise 2 let me no wat happens w the girl u like!

**Cutelilwarrior17:** I will, as long as u do 2.

**BunnyboyMS** I will! Ttyl!

**Cutelilwarrior17:** ttyl!

With a yawn, Momiji closed the window, ending his conversation with Honey. Though he was feeling considerably more tired than before, the little blond smiled. He rubbed his eyes, growing groggy, as he removed himself from the chair and walked slowly back to his room. Talking to his best friend was _exactly _what he needed.


End file.
